playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/GW2: Episode 1
Seven Opals for Seven Gooptars is the first episode/world of Goop's World 2: Opal HQ. The boss of the episode is Jack Lumber, and the environment resembles a large forest overrun by a logging industry. Episode List #'Seven Opals for Seven Gooptars' #Walk in the Park #A Nightmare to Remember #Temple of the Lizard #Sunset Showdown #Into the Machine Environment Landmarks *Mill A *Mill B *Main Mill *Beaver Dam *Buzzbee Hive *Cave *Treehouse *Log Cabin Village *Protest Camp Mission Log #'Lay of the Land:' Goop must place Bing's markers in specified locations around the level so Bing can scan a map of the level. #'Open Ears:' Tawnya must sneak into Jack Lumber's cabin and listen in on his conversation with Dr. Derwiff. #'Mill Brawl:' Frogrump must make his way into Mill Alpha, where an army of guards attempt to stop him from shutting down the generator. He must defeat all the enemies and shut down the generator. #'Sawblade Sabotage:' King Grex must meet up with an environmental protest group, who asks him to place explosives on designated saw machines so they can blow them up. #'Treehouse Hack:' Bing and Tawnya must work together to reach a control room up in a tall treehouse. Bing must hack the computer to gain access to a large crane, so he can use it during the operation. #'Breaking and Entering:' Tawnya must infiltrate Mill Beta and avoid the security in order to shut it down. #'Reptile for Hire:' King Grex must make his way into a cave and place a control mechanism on the neck of a large Crocorock. #'Main Mill Destruction:' Goop must make his way into the Main Mill and utilize his new Rubber Form to reach the main generator room. However, upon reaching it, he discovers that an enormous sawblade-equipped tank, the Obladerator, is being powered up. #'Bee-Napping:' King Grex must sneak into a giant Buzzbee Hive and kidnap a baby Buzzbee. Then he must sneak it into the Guard Quarters and hide it there so the parents will attack the building and (hopefully) thin out the guards' ranks. #'Dam Demolition:' In an effort to slow down the Obladerator, Bing must use his Bing Scope to destroy a large beaver dam and flood the area. #'Operation Tree Hugger:' #*Phase 1: Tawnya must take her place on the roof of the Main Mill. #*Phase 2: Bing must control the Crocorock and make it devour some of the guards and destroy the supports of Jack's hut. #*Phase 3: After Jack's hut falls over, he'll come out of hiding and order the Obladerator to be launched. Frogrump and King Grex must sneak aboard the machines, take out the guards onboard, and find a way to let Goop and Bing onboard. #*Phase 4: Bing must use his RC Saucer to take out the air defenses on the Obladerator. #*Phase 5: Goop must make his way to the control deck, shut down the Obladerator, and take down Jack Lumber. Boss Encounter: Jack Lumber Phase 1: Upon reaching the control platform of the Obladerator, Goop is ambushed by the big boss, Jack Lumber. The first half of the battle takes place on the control platform. The arena consists of a circular platform. *Jack spins around with his axe at his side. *Jack leaps into the air and lands, creating a shockwave that must be jumped over. *Jack swings his axe in front of him if you get too close. In order to damage him, you must use your Rubber form to stretch punch several buttons surrounding the arena. Punching all the buttons will cause a robotic arm to drop a log on Jack, paralyzing him momentarily. Goop now has 6 seconds to deal as much damage as possible. Repeat this until the boss's health is half empty. Phase 2: Jack gets angry and knocks Goop off the Obladerator, into the forest. This part is similar to the second half of the General Tsao battle halfway through World 4 of Sly 3. The battle takes place in a forest arena with a small stream running through it. Jack retains all of his attacks from Phase 1, but also gains a new dangerous ability. He can now use his motorized axe to chop down a tree, a process that takes 3 seconds. The falling tree creates a shadow, indicating where the tree will fall. Wait until he begins to chop down a tree, and punch the tree when he chops into it. It'll fall over, on top of him, pinning him to the ground momentarily, similar to the log dropped on him in Phase 1. This is your moment to strike. Repeat until his health is empty, and he'll go down. Category:Blog posts